


Kenapa

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Onesided Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya, bisa saja Sara menanggapi gurauaan Naruto, andai pemuda itu belum memiliki Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenapa

"Ini buat kamu."

"Wah, makasih, Naruto-kun."

.

Sara membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Semua yang dilihatnya tadi nyata. Nyata, bukan delusinya di siang hari. Dari sini, mata ametis tuanya menangkap suatu adegan; ketika Naruto, seseorang yang dia sukai dalam diamnya, memberikan sebuah kotak sedang yang terbungkus kertas dan pita-pita merah ("Aw, manisnya," kata seluruh siswi yang mengintip lewat jendela kelas.) pada seorang gadis berambut ungu di balkon depan kelasnya.

Ada rasa sakit ketika semua hal yang dilihatnya perlahan terekam di memorinya—sampai kapanpun Sara akan melihat itu lewat pikirannya. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan.

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah kekasih Naruto, dan Sara tahu itu walau hatinya terus memberontak tak mau mengakuinya. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik hati, ramah, dan sering melempar senyum ke arahnya; itu bukan seringai tanda kemenangan, namun tarikan bibirnya sangat tulus—terlihat bagai guratan lengkung yang terlukis sempurna.

Hinata hampir sempurna, sama seperti Naruto. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi apabila disandingkan, dan mereka bahagia—terlihat jelas dari tawa-tawa yang menghias setiap topik pembicaraan mereka. Seringkali semua hal itu membuat Sara berpikir, apakah tidak sia-sia jika dia masih berharap ketika dia beranggapan bahwa sejak dulu, takdir selalu mempermainkannya?

Iya, mempermainkannya. Bukan seperti kisah-kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada umumnya, dia tidak mendapat sikap apatis dari sang pemuda. Tidak. Kenapa? Entah, karena itulah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah sirna dari benaknya. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

Ketika Sara akan menghitung seberapa banyak kata kenapa di hatinya; yang tidak akan pernah terjawab, mendadak sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar menggaung, dan berhasil mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya di alam sadar. Sara tidak peduli siapa yang menyiksa pintu kelas seperti itu. Dia tidak akan pernah memedulikannya, kecuali jika satu hal—tapi itu privasinya.

.-.

Sara melirik ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, mencari seseorang, sebelum membuka bekalnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak cepat mengambil sendok. Semuanya lancar, tidak ada apapun yang mengganjal.

Namun gerakannya terhenti sementara, ketika sebuah suara menyapa seraya menggodanya, "Sara baik banget bawain makanan buat aku." Sebuah tangan dengan kulit tan mengambil kotak bekalnya dari atas meja, lalu menyimpannya lagi.

Ekor mata Sara melirik ke kiri, ke sumber suaranya, ingin tahu siapa di sana. Namun pertanyaannya dijawab oleh pertanyaan pula—bahkan lebih banyak. Naruto? Kenapa?  
"Makasih, ya~."

Sara tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengira ucapan itu bukan candaan. Sara tahu itu kebiasaannya, tapi, setelah kejadian tadi? Satu kenapa muncul lagi di benaknya. Lalu seluruh raganya kini memanas. Ini bukan kesalahan kerja sang pemompa darah—tapi ketika dia meraba nadi radialisnya, semua terasa dua kali lebih cepat.

"Sara, suapin dong."

'Ini aku suapin. Aaaa~,' batinnya, dan langsung saja dia menggelengkan kepala tanda pikiran itu telah ditepisnya. "Tapi sendoknya bekas mulut aku, lho."

Naruto tertawa seperti biasanya—Sara yang melihat—sembari bicara, "Hehe. Aku bercanda doang, kok."

'Aku tau, aku tau!'

Lalu pemuda itu melenggang entah ke mana. 

 

Dipandangnya punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Tadi itu candaan, dan seharusnya dibalas pula dengan candaan. Tapi Sara sengaja tidak melepaskan suara batinnya, karena dia menyadari sesuatu bahwa ucapannya pasti menghela rasa penasaran semua mata dan muncullah kesalahpahaman. Tentu.

Sekarang jam setengah satu siang, harusnya Sara sudah kembali ke kelasnya dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Namun semua rekaman tentang kejadian sejak pagi tadi terus mengganggunya hingga, bahkan, bekalnya jua masih utuh bak pajangan di atas meja.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mendapat keuntungan materi.
> 
> saya lagi kurang kerjaan, mendadak inget sesuatu, dan kepikiran bikin ginian. ini cuma buat kesenangan (saya). maaf kalau ooc, maaf kalau gasuka, maaf kalau nyampah ( _ _)/\


End file.
